ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
DC Super Hero Girls
| creator = Shea Fontana Lisa Yee Aria Moffly | based_on = Characters by DC Comics | developer = | writer = Shea Fontana Nina G. Bargiel | director = Jennifer Coyle Cecilia Aranovich | voices = | theme_music_composer = The Math Club Music | opentheme = "Get Your Cape On" by Jordyn Kane | composer = Shaun Drew | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 5 | num_episodes = 112 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = Sam Register | producer = Jennifer Coyle Paula Haifley | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = 11 minutes | company = | distributor = Warner Bros. Television | network = YouTube | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = http://www.dcsuperherogirls.com | production_website = http://www.dccomics.com | image_alt = | channel = | first_run = | related = DC Super Hero Girls (2019) }} DC Super Hero Girls or DC Superhero Girls (in various countries), is an American superhero action figure franchise and web series created by Warner Bros. Consumer Products and DC Entertainment that launched in the third quarter of 2015. Premise At Super Hero High School, well-known DC heroes, both male and female, attend challenging classes and deal with all the awkwardness of growing up with the added stress of having unique superpowers. Characters DC Super Hero Girls has various characters inspired by the DC Universe. Certain characters are voiced by actors who have performed as the same characters previously. The characters listed below are listed on the franchise's website: Main characters Heroes * (voiced by Mae Whitman in the first four seasons, Ashlyn Selich in the fifth season) – A techno wizard, she was accepted to Super Hero High solely based on her intelligence. She more than makes up for possessing zero super-powers with her smarts, her well-honed detective skills, and her computer genius. Before being accepted as a student, she was the tech assistant working at the school. * (voiced by Teala Dunn) – A social butterfly, she uses her abilities to spy on super-villains to ensure that her team is always prepared for any scheme. Her powers include shrinkability, sonic blasts, and enhanced strength. This tech genius is outgoing and energetic. The selfless superhero believes in the powerful effects of teamwork * (voiced by Tara Strong) – The resident class clown, she dedicates herself to spectacular pranks and endless puns. This unpredictable jokester and quick-witted acrobat makes it her job to create fun. * (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) – An artist with an edge, she loves to blend her love of art and fashion to create a killer look. Fearless Katana is a skilled martial artist and swordswoman. She considers her blade a part of her and often speaks to it. * (voiced by Tara Strong) – A garden variety misfit, she gained her earth-based abilities from an experiment gone awry. This shy science genius can not only control plants but accelerate their growth as well. Idealistic, Poison Ivy is an ally of plant-kind. * (voiced by Anais Fairweather) – A kind and noble person, she is always ready to save the day and to help others. Her powers include heat vision, super-strength, ice breath, flight, x-ray vision, super-speed, and a sonic yell. People describe her as a clumsy and optimistic person. She is always ready to protect others, even when it means risking her own life in the process. * (voiced by Grey Griffin) – A natural born leader, she comes from paradise island of Themyscira, a place full of warrior women. Wondy, as she is called, uses her modified Themysciran steel shield, bulletproof bracelets, and lasso of truth to make the world a better and safer place. She is known to be courageous and competitive. Recurring characters Heroes * (voiced by Greg Cipes) – Beast Boy is an eccentric, just, and loyal friend and a shape-shifter that can transform into any animal he wants. He is silly, goofy and the life of any party but can be serious when he has to. He's a real animal and everyone's friend. * (voiced by Misty Lee) - Formerly a member of the Female Furies, who reformed while in prison and is willing to lend her enhanced strength to her superheroine friends. * (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) – An orphan from Gotham City, she is a feisty feline who learned that she can only count on herself. This independent girl is one of Cheetah's friends. * (voiced by Josh Keaton) – He is charming, smart, and charismatic save-ball superstar. He's also a proud member of the Green Lantern Corps. He was thrown by Wonder Woman when she mistook his handshake for a sparring invitation. * (voiced by Nika Futterman) – She, as hall monitor, ensures that students always follow the rules. She plans her day to the minute. Not only does she keep order among her classmates, but her superb detective skills are useful all throughout the city. Has trouble with making Cheetah follow the speed limit in the Halls. * (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) – She is the misunderstood, always attractive (if she says so herself) resident diva. She can often be self-righeteous and overly dramatic, but is a fierce justice-fighter when duty calls all the same. * Starfire (voiced by Hynden Walch) - An optimistic, benevolent, feisty and clever warrior princess from the planet Tamaran, but is a down-to-earth girl. Her natural Tamaranean abilities include FTL flight, superhuman strength and bright green-colored circular bolts of pure ultraviolet energy called starbolts that she generates from her hands and eyes. With her exotic alien beauty, she is truly a supermodel. She usually teams up with her friend Cyborg. In the Intergalactic Games movie, she fights against and eventually, alongside her cynical elder sister Blackfire. * Cyborg (voiced by Khary Payton) - The half human, half robot. He has extensive knowledge in technology and can use his sonic cannon to blast enemies. His robot armor gives him superhuman strength, resistance to intense heat and cold, superhuman durability and semi-invulnerability. He usually teams up with his good friend Starfire. Faculty * Amanda Waller (voiced by Yvette Nicole Brown) - The principal of Super Hero High School. * Gorilla Grodd (voiced by John DiMaggio) - The vice-principal of Super Hero High School and a reformed supervillian. * Crazy Quilt (voiced by Tom Kenny) - A teacher who teaches Intro to Super Suits. * Etrigan the Demon - The poetry teacher. * Lucius Fox (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - A teacher who teaches Weaponomics. * Red Tornado (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - A teacher who teaches Flyer's Education. * Wildcat (voiced by John DiMaggio) - The gym teacher. * Commissioner Gordon (voiced by Tom Kenny) - A teacher and the father of Batgirl. * Liberty Belle - A teacher. * Enchantress (voiced by April Stewart) - June Moone is the art teacher who has a tendency to shift into her Enchantress form. * Parasite (voiced by Tom Kenny) - The janitor at Super Hero High School who cleans up the messes caused by the students. Antagonists * (voiced by Ashley Eckstein) – Ruling Super Hero High with an iron paw, her charisma draws others to her but she isn't afraid to cheat to get what she desires. Can be very annoying, mean, and she hates Wonder Woman, who seems to always "steal her show." Cheetah also hates following the rules, so Hawkgirl is kind of her rival. * Granny Goodness (voiced by April Stewart) - Doesn't look all that fit. Pretends to be the Super Hero High School's kindly librarian, but tries to take over the school with her villain army. Her plan failed and she was arrested. * Female Furies - A team of villainous teenagers from Apokolips. ** Artemiz (voiced by Teala Dunn in a German accent) - A member of the Female Furies who is an expert at archery. ** Lashina (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - A whip-wielding member of the Female Furies. ** Mad Harriet (voiced by Misty Lee) - A vicious member of the Female Furies. ** Speed Queen (voiced by Mae Whitman for seasons 2-4, Ashlyn Selich in season 5) - A super-fast member of the Female Furies. ** Stompa (voiced by April Stewart) - A super-strong member of the Female Furies. * Dark Opal (voiced by Sean Schemmel) - Evil warlord, commander of his shadow army that tries to take over the school. * Eclipso (voiced by Mona Marshall) - Queenly partner of Dark Opal. With him, she collects priceless gems to increase her power. Her main targets are SHH's Amethyst and Supergirl's crystal that possesses extraordinary power. * Giganta (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Giant villainess who frequently causes chaos in the city. * Lena Luthor (voiced by Romi Dames) - A mad scientist who disguises herself as Super Hero High School's resident IT girl, creator of the sneaky green kryptonites, which eventually resulted in her being bald and more closely resembling her brother Lex. Supporting characters Heroes * Raven (voiced by Tara Strong) - A demon-human hybrid who possesses extraordinarily powerful psionic and magical abilities, all inherited from her inter-dimensional demon father, Trigon. She has more of a Gothic personality, but is always there to help her allies and friends in danger. She has made her first appearance in "Nevermore, Part 1" in Season 4. She also makes an appearance in Season 5 episode, "Spell-Shocked". * Blackfire (voiced by Hynden Walch) - Originally a well-known villain and intergalactic criminal, Blackfire is the firstborn child and eldest daughter of the former Emperor and Empress of Tamaran. She is the homicidal older sister of Starfire whom she despises. Unlike the rest of her Tamaranian kind, her hair is colored dark purplish-black as opposed to auburn. Her natural Tamaranean abilities consist of flying faster than light (an ability she lacks in the original comic books), superhuman strength, superhuman agility and reflexes, enhanced endurance, and emitting strong light purple-colored circular bolts of ultraviolet energy from her hands and eyes called "blackbolts." She debuts in the Intergalactic Games movie as one of the opposing teams of villainy, but later switches to the superhero team alongside her younger sister. She made an appearance in the Season 3 episode, "Day of Funship" and two cameos in the two-part "Tamaranean Dance Club". * Vixen/Mari McCabe (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - A volunteer at the zoo. She first appears once in the third season's episode "Wildside Part 2". * Frost (voiced by Danica McKellar) - She is a good friend of Poison Ivy and is a scientist * Miss Martian (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - She is usually a shy person but can still help with her martian abilities. She is seen as a Green Martian but she is a white one. *'Flash' (voiced by Josh Keaton) A teenager with the superhuman ability of superhuman speed. He is fast enough to keep up with Supergirl. * Platinum (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Originally a villain who was on the opposing team during the Intergalactic Games. She ultimately sacrificed herself to destroy Brainiac, but later reformed herself as the championship was being rewarded to the heroes of Super Hero High. She was welcomed to sit between Batgirl and Supergirl. * Damian Wayne/Robin (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul's son and Ra's al Ghul's grandson, trained by the League of Assassins, whom Batgirl babysitted in the Season 5 episode, "Kid Napped". * Mera (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - Before she joined Super Hero High, Originally a villain who was partners with Siren to steal the Book of Legends from Super Hero High until her sister turned on her, but later on she reformed herself when Bumblebee saved her and teamed up with her and Wonder Woman to stop Siren from taking over Atlantis. Super Pets * Jumpa - Wonder Woman’s kangaroo. * Krypto - Supergirl’s dog. * Ace - Batgirl’s dog. * Honey - Bumblebee’s bear cub. * Kitsune - Katana’s fox. * Calliope - Harley Quinn’s monkey. Antagonists * Trigon (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - A supremely powerful inter-dimensional demon from another world of darkness, who possesses great powers. He is the father of super heroine Raven. At one point, he fought and was beaten by Starfire and Cyborg's teamwork. Announcement The franchise was announced in April 2015. The range is to include books from Random House, Lego tie-ins and action figures from Mattel. Website The website was launched in early July 2015. Characters featured at launch were Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Supergirl, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Katana, and Bumblebee. Other characters including Hal Jordan, Barry Allen, Star Sapphire, Beast Boy, Cheetah, Hawkgirl and Catwoman also appear. Amanda Waller is featured as the principal of the series' setting Super Hero High. Many other DC Comics Heroes and Villains appear in the background as cameos. Media Voice cast Web series The DC Super Hero Girls has a series of animated shorts on YouTube and their site centered on the young heroes and villains attending Super Hero High. The first season premiered on 1 October 2015. The second season premiered on 21 April 2016. The third season premiered on 26 January 2017, while the fourth season premiered on 18 January 2018. TV series In 2019, the DC Super Hero Girls franchise was rebooted as a TV series developed by Lauren Faust (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Wander Over Yonder), with a continuity separate from that of the previous version of the franchise. Shorts connected with the series began to be released online on January 10, 2019 (the first short had previously received a sneak peek screening with showings of Teen Titans Go! to the Movies), and the full series premiered on Cartoon Network on March 8, 2019. Episodes | end1= | color2=#2E2EFF | link2=DC Super Hero Girls #Season 2 (2016–2017) | episodes2=26 | start2= | end2= | color3=#33FF4C | link3=DC Super Hero Girls #Season 3 (2017) | episodes3=26 | start3= | end3= | color4=#800080 | link4=DC Super Hero Girls #Season 4 (2018) | episodes4=24 | start4= | end4= | color5=#ffb31a | link5=DC Super Hero Girls #Season 5 (2018) | episodes5=23 | start5= | end5= }} Season 1 (2015–2016) DC Super Hero Girls - Welcome to Super Hero High|date=1 October 2015|website=YouTube|publisher=Deadline|accessdate=15 February 2018}} | DirectedBy = Jennifer Coyle | WrittenBy = Shea Fontana | ShortSummary = An introduction to Super Hero High and its students. | OriginalAirDate = | LineColor = AE0000 }} | LineColor = AE0000 }} | LineColor = AE0000 }} | LineColor = AE0000 }} | LineColor = AE0000 }} | LineColor = AE0000 }} | LineColor = AE0000 }} | LineColor = AE0000 }} | LineColor = AE0000 }} | LineColor = AE0000 }} | LineColor = AE0000 }} | LineColor = AE0000 }} | LineColor = AE0000 }} }} Season 2 (2016–2017) | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} | LineColor = 2E2EFF }} }} Season 3 (2017) | LineColor = #33FF4C }} | LineColor = #33FF4C }} | LineColor = #33FF4C }} | LineColor = #33FF4C }} | LineColor =#33FF4C }} | LineColor =#33FF4C }} | LineColor =#33FF4C }} |LineColor =#33FF4C }} |LineColor =#33FF4C }} |LineColor =#33FF4C }} |LineColor =#33FF4C }} | LineColor = #33FF4C }} | LineColor = #33FF4C }} | LineColor = #33FF4C }} | LineColor = #33FF4C }} | LineColor = #33FF4C }} |LineColor = #33FF4C }} |LineColor = #33FF4C }} |LineColor = #33FF4C }} |LineColor = #33FF4C }} | LineColor = #33FF4C }} | LineColor = #33FF4C }} | LineColor = #33FF4C }} | LineColor = #33FF4C }} | LineColor = #33FF4C }} | LineColor = #33FF4C }} }} Season 4 (2018) | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} | LineColor = #800080 }} }} Season 5 (2018) | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} | LineColor = #ffb31a }} }} Other animated media Special (2016) Direct-to-video films (2016–present) Books Novels Random House is publishing a series of text-only novels. Each novel focuses primarily on one character's experiences as a student at Super Hero High. Lisa Yee has written every one so far. American "big box" retailer Target has released special editions of the Wonder Woman and Batgirl novels that include additional materials (character profiles and posters). Graphic novels DC is publishing a series of graphic novels. Shea Fontana has written every one so far. Comics DC is publishing a digital-first comics series. These issues will be collected in printed editions, the first of which is scheduled to be released in September 2017. Shea Fontana has written every issue so far. * DC Super Hero Girls - Past Times at Super Hero High (12 digital issues starting 5 October 2016) * DC Super Hero Girls - Out of the Bottle (12 digital issues starting 12 April 2017) * DC Super Hero Girls - Spaced Out (12 digital issues starting 20 November 2017) References External links * * DC launches female centric universe – The Verge * DC Unveils New Interactive Look at Its Promising "Super Hero Girls" Line – The Mary Sue * Category:American animated web series Category:DC Comics action figure lines Category:Fashion dolls Category:DC Comics animation Category:DC Comics franchises Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Wonder Woman in other media Category:Media franchises introduced in 2015 Category:Mattel Category:Lego themes Category:2015 web series debuts